


The Dark One and His Maid

by magnoliatattoo (theladyinthecape)



Series: Dark Castle Scenes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirting, This is totally what happened after that scene, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinthecape/pseuds/magnoliatattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle interrupts Rumplestiltskin in the Dark Castle. Yes, there is something he needs. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One and His Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the "I Fall for the Help?" scene in 3x21, "Snow Drifts"

“Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do,” Rumplestiltskin shooed her away from his guests that had just arrived to the Dark Castle. “You can come back and clean later,” he said, turning away from her, dismissing his little maid a bit too quickly to make it believable.

“You could ask nicely,” Belle sassed as she turned away.

“I could also turn you into a toad,” Rumplestiltskin called after her, for the benefit of his guests, she knew, so she turned slightly and rolled her eyes at him as she left the Great Hall.

Belle walked back through the Dark Castle’s foyer, a lighter spring to her step now that Rumplestiltskin was back home. She couldn’t help but smile, knowing she had caught Rumple off-guard by barging in on him and the two strangers. 

It was the game they played, the two of them: meddling, curious Belle and exasperated, snarky Rumplestiltskin. They had played those games from the beginning, but now that their relationship had turned intimate the games were all the more fun, the stakes ever so higher. 

Belle pushed open the door to Rumplestiltskin’s chambers, leaving it slightly cracked behind her. Picking up the book from the bedside table, she settled on the oversized chair in front of the fireplace and waited.

~~~~~~

Rumplestiltskin stopped at the door to his chambers. Peeking through the tiny crack, Belle’s invitation, really, he saw her sitting by the fire, entranced by a book. Eyes wide and lips barely moving as she read the words to herself, the sunlight set her dark chestnut curls ablaze, and her skin gleamed like alabaster in his room. She looked so serene, so involved she was in her story, Rumplestiltskin (for the briefest of moments) considered leaving her be. But she had approached him, she had asked him if there was anything he needed - and in front of visitors, nonetheless. Impertinent girl, he thought. He decided to play along, and perhaps up the ante this time.

Quietly, not trying to sneak up to her but also not wanting to disturb the peaceful calm in the room, he approached Belle from the side. He lifted the book from her hands and placed it on the side table, and Belle craned her neck to see her dark master standing next to her.

“Rumplestiltskin,” she breathed, her senses heightened by his presence and the energy that existed between them. He stared down at her and felt the first stirrings of arousal, his cock twitching as she looked up at him with clear blue eyes, pupils dilated by excitement. The corner of her mouth crooked up into a cheeky grin. “Do you, uh, need anything?”

Rumplestiltskin twined his fingers around a lock of her hair, fingering the smooth, silky strands with the same reverence he touched his spun gold. 

“I need my housekeeper to know her place,” he spoke distractedly, gathering more of her hair into his long fingers, gently tugging and turning her face up to his. Finally, he looked into her eyes, his heated glare not enough to hide the soft, tender soul that Belle could so easily find behind his warm brown irises. “And to not interrupt me during my business dealings,” he finished, but his tone had no harshness to it, only a deep timbre that vibrated through Belle’s ears, causing her breath to hitch and warmth to flood her core.

“I know my place.” Belle slid off the chair, knees on the floor, and turned until she was facing Rumplestiltskin, her eyes level to his thighs, his hands still in her hair and a flush appearing over her cheeks and chest. Rumplestiltskin leaned his hips forward instinctively, the sight of a fully clothed but aroused Belle on her knees before him bringing him to full hardness within moments.

With nimble fingers, Belle unlaced his leather breeches, tugging them down to his knees. 

“Yes you do, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin agreed, mouth remaining slightly agape, and his fingers, still clutching a handful of her hair, began to tremble. Belle wrapped her small hand around his thick shaft, fingers not meeting around his girth, and lifted his cock up slightly. She kept her eyes locked with his as she tilted her head to the side and began teasing his scrotum with tiny nips and licks. 

Rumplestiltskin’s head fell back and Belle grinned. “I know my master certainly needs to relax after such a long trip,” she teased, palming his balls and planting a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock, tasting the small bead of moisture that was gathering there. Her mouth watered and she yearned to take him all in, to feel his cock press against the back of her throat, but she wanted to prolong the teasing, to practice this exquisite torture she had learned from her skilled master. She massaged his perineum, putting the slightest amount of pressure to his sensitive muscle there, and kissed along his shaft.

Rumplestiltskin hissed, turned his head and glanced down at his lovely housekeeper. “Yes… Oh Belle,” was all he could say, as she pumped her hand slowly and began head of his cock in her hot, wet mouth. She wrapped her lips over her teeth and applied closed her jaw slightly, making his involuntary thrust into her mouth impossibly tight. He released her hair, and placed both hands on either side of her temples, guiding her pace and losing himself in the pleasure only she could provide.

Slowly, Belle worked her way down his shaft, her mouth feeling pleasantly stretched. She loved the taste of him, the salt of his skin, the bitter taste of his cum - she craved it like she craved food, her appetite for him never receding, having only grown stronger as they began to explore the boundaries of their relationship. She snaked one hand beneath her skirts to massage herself through her already damp underpants, trying to relieve some of the ache that had settled in the small bud. 

Rumplestiltskin yelped as he felt the tip of his cock press against the back of Belle’s throat, and he braced her head as he began small thrusts. Belle relaxed her throat, allowing him to control the pace and depth of his thrusts, giving everything to him, allowing him to chase his pleasure in her mouth. Suddenly he stopped, pressing impossibly far into her throat, and Belle brought her hands up to his hips, caressing him to calm him, the pressure starting to be a little too much to take, silently heeding him to pull out of her mouth.

He gripped her neck with both hands and urged her to stand, but her legs were tingling and she brought her arms around his waist to support herself. They stood silently for moments, both panting and staring into each other’s eyes, communicating the way only they could, letting each other know exactly how wanted the other was. The Dark One and his Maid could not get enough of each other.

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers, leaving him and Belle completely naked as the fire roared to life in the room. Belle wrapped her thin arms around his neck, stepping closer and pressing her body against his. They kissed, slowly, deeply, tongues slipping over lips and teeth, tasting each other. Rumple’s hands guided Belle in a half-turn, so that the back of her knees hit the overstuffed cushion, and he broke the kiss to take her hands and lower her to sitting. She spread her knees apart, silently inviting Rumplestiltskin to kneel between. As he lowered himself, Belle brought her hands to her breasts and began to knead them, and she felt herself grow slick at the look Rumpelstiltskin gave her. 

He was overcome with arousal, his features dark with want and need, and he looked as though he would devour her. Belle felt her own wetness increase as she watched him watch her, she was dripping from her core as Rumplestiltskin leaned forward to take a stiff nipple into his mouth. Belle moaned, feeling the tugging sensation through her breast as he sucked on the taut nipple, and her moan turned to a gasp as she felt a finger swipe up along her drenched slit, teasing the swollen bud of flesh above her entrance. 

“Wanton woman,” Rumplestiltskin breathed as he moved to the other breast, “needy little Belle. You like it when I do this, don’t you?” He asked, right before lightly biting her breast, dragging his teeth over the areola and tugging the nipple between his front teeth, causing her to hiss in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“Yessss” she moaned, falling back so that she was leaning against the back of the chair, and her hand moved to work her clit while Rumple slid two fingers inside her wet heat, relishing the velvety tightness of her, and the both worked her pussy for a moment, Belle beginning to cry out as she neared her peak.

“More, Rumple, I need…. More,” she whined, beginning to writhe and roll her hips, chasing her climax. Rumplestiltskin added a third finger, pumping in and out of her slowly, flexing his hand to stretch his fingers inside her, and he felt her inner muscles flutter, her walls beginning to clamp down, and he pulled his fingers out to the tips. Belle’s eyes flew open, a look of pure need on her face.

“No, Rumple, don’t stop, please!” She begged him, her fingers working her clit frantically. “Please…” Belle begged shamelessly now, past the point of no return, needing something - anything - to fill her up. 

“Yes, my love,” Rumple was transfixed by her. Her skin was flushed, a bright pink against her pale skin, shimmering with perspiration, her eyes wild and dark with unbridled lust. He formed his fingers into a cone shape, minding the sharp fingernails, and slowly began to sink his hand into her. Short, light thrusts at first as all his fingers disappeared into her, and as he pushed the wide part of his upper palm deeper into her core she began to moan loudly, the volume and pitch of her ragged, breathless voice increasing with each thrust. 

“Oh Rumple, oh yes… Yes!” Belle let out a scream, a deep guttural scream that was music to Rumplestiltskin’s ears. Yes, he knew how to work his Belle. He played her like a fine instrument, he knew every inch of her flesh and exactly how to touch it. 

His eyes fluttered closed and he brought his free hand to his own cock as he felt her inner walls seize upon his other fist, and a flood of warm liquid spurted out over his hand and dripped to his knee. Belle squirted as he kept pumping his fist into her, coating him in her juices up to the wrist. Rumple slowed his thrusts and Belle sank into the couch, spent and barely lucid, her arms falling to her sides, her eyes closed.

Rumple withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips, and he could smell her all over him, her scent arousing him even more than he already was, and he tasted his fingers with the tip of his tongue, revelling in her salty-sweet taste, the taste a woman pleased beyond belief.

Belle opened her eyes and focused her gaze on her lover. The sight of him tasting her fluid brought her back to awareness, the first small ache of arousal returning to her lower belly. “My love,” she began, and Rumple opened his eyes to watch and listen to the woman returning to life from nirvana. “By the gods, do you know what you do to me?” Her mouth grew into a smirk; Belle relished knowing what she did to him, and knew full well that was reciprocated.

“I believe I just made you cum, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin snarked, and pulled up to kiss her forehead. She could smell herself all over him, the heady scent of their sex causing her insides to flutter again, and she caught the back of his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. Holding him there, she slid her back down so that she was laying prone on the large chair, her head resting on the arm of the furniture, never breaking the kiss. “And now,” he said, pulling back from her lips slightly, just enough to breathe, “I’m going to cum with you.”

Rumplestiltskin laid on top of her, pressing into her, his weight a pleasant restriction on her body, and her labia pulsed as blood rushed through her arousal. Snaking his hand between them, Rumplestiltskin teased her outer lips, she was still soaking wet from earlier, nice and slick and warm. He took himself in hand, spreading some of her moisture on the head of his cock, and guided himself to her entrance, the head of his cock pressing against her tight opening, even tighter now after her earlier activity. He pushed forward, the bulbous head stretching her once again, and entered her with short, shallow thrusts until every inch of his girthy shaft was buried inside her.

Rumplestiltskin let out a low moan, more a sigh of relief, once he was fully sheathed in his True Love. Belle was tight, hot, and moist, and he was so, so hard. The sensation was almost too much, but he lowered his forehead to rest against hers and breathed through his nose, staying still for a moment to feel all of her around him, underneath him. After a moment of stillness, his hips began to thrust slightly, and he opened his eyes to find Belle smiling up at him, her gaze soft, her pupils dark and large, and he lowered his face to hers for a slow, romantic kiss, full of feeling and emotion, and in stark contrast to their earlier activities. 

“I love you, Belle,” Rumplestiltskin said, punctuating his words with harder thrusts. 

“I love you, too,” Belle said with a small smile, as her eyes closed involuntarily and her abdomen tensed in response to his change of pace. 

Knowing he wouldn’t last, and determined to bring them to ecstasy together, Rumple sat back on his knees, the change of angle causing Belle to moan and writhe against his hips. His cock was hitting her upper wall, rubbing against her g-spot in a delicious rhythm, hitting her in just the right spot deep within. Belle began to whimper, the tension inside her building into a new frenzy. 

Rumplestiltskin was desperately close. Her warm, wet channel quivered and twitched around his cock, his balls were swinging and slapping against Belle’s soft, plump cheeks providing a pleasant sensation with each thrust. He brought his thumb to his mouth, wetting it slightly, and placed it over her clit, not rubbing, only applying pressure. He heard Belle’s moans begin, and knew she was close, so he allowed himself to thrust harder, to pound against her, fucking her frantically. He held her hips to steady himself and provide leverage for her, his thumb remaining pressed against her clit, but with no friction her orgasm was forced from the inside. He felt it begin, felt her walls begin to clamp down, and her scream echoed through the Dark Castle, and he came with such force he slumped over her, spilling himself in her, his cum pulsing into her core, and he shouted her name as he lost himself, thrusting one last time impossibly deeper inside her. 

Belle stirred first, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, trailing her fingers over his bare upper back and neck. 

“Mmm, that was amazing,” she said lazily, spent and sated and completely in love with her dark master.

“It was,” Rumplestiltskin agreed. “You are,” he said pulling up to look into her eyes, and planted a small kiss to the tip of her nose. 

~~~~~~

 

Downstairs, the pirate and his lady sat, tense, uncomfortable. The screams that had begun to echo through the castle could not be mistaken, for they were not the screams of terror or pain, but of love and lust and sex. Sounds neither of them had ever made, but recognized immediately. 

“I don’t think he is coming back down,” Emma said. Looking at each other, they gathered themselves and left, running from the ecstatic sounds of The Dark One and his Maid.


End file.
